I Will Always be Beside You (KyuMin fanfic) One shoot
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: Kyuhyun akan selalu ada untuk Sungmin, Dan sungmin akan selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun


I will always be beside you

Pairing : KYUMIN

Rate : T

Author : KIM HYUNRII

YAOI/GAJE/TYPO BERTABURAN/ TIDAK SESUAI EYD/

ONESHOOT

*Ini hanyalah karangan author yang kurang kerjaan, bagi yang minat silahkan baca

Sumarry? Silahkan pikir sendiri XD

AUTHOR POV

Malam itu semua member SUPER JUNIOR telah berada di kamar masing-masing tak terkecuali sang maknae CHO KYUHYUN namun ada yang sedikit mengganjal dihatinya, ia terlihat gelisah di ranjang tidurnya

"Aiissshhh kenapa dia belum pulang juga" teriak sang maknae frustasi, ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berniat untuk keluar kamar

"aigooo ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa minnie hyung lama sekali eoh?" ahhh rupanya sang maknae sedang frustasi karena kelinci manis nya itu belum pulang.

Yap.. semenjak Sungmin ikut serta dalam drama musical Jack The Ripper, ia selalu pulang tengah malam, tak jarang sang maknae menemukkan hyung kesayangannya itu tergeletak di tempat tidur begtu saja tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, tapi ia memaklumi itu ia berfikiran bahwa hyung nya itu sangat lelah.

"YAAA maknae kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya seseorang yang didentifikasi bernama lee hyuk jae

"kau sendiri, kenapa belum tiidur, ahhh pasti kau lagi menonton film blue ne?" tebak kyuhyun asal

PLETAKK

"Yakkkk.. appo" kyuhyun meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi diberi hadiah oleh eunhyuk, karena ucapan _**MANIS **_nya itu

"itu upah buat kau bocah kurang ajar.. biar kutebak kau pasti menunggu sungmin hyung ne?" tebakkan eunhyuk 100% BENAR….

"ne hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena sungmin hyung belum pulang" keluh sang maknae sedih

"huh dasar gilirann sungmin hyung kau panggil dia dengan sebutan 'hyung', kalau aku mana kau pernah memanggil ku dengan embel-embel 'hyung', dasar bocah setan" gerutu eunhyuk lalu berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun.

'CKLEK'

kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu muncullah sosok mungil dengan menggunakan mantel yg tak terlalu tebal dengan headphone yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung berhambur ke pelukkan sosok itu sambil bergelayut(?) manja

"minnie hyung….kenapa kau lama sekali pulang" sungut kyuhyun

Sosok yang bernama sungmin itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"aigo kyunie-ah.. kenapa tiba –tiba jadi manja begini hmm… sudah kyunie, hyung ingin ke kamar, hyung lelah" sahut sungmin sambil melepas kan perlahan tangan kyuhyun yang masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya

Dengan muka tidak ikhlas, kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang sungmin, sambil mengikutinya berjalan menuju kamar.

"minnie hyung, kenapa kau pulang telat eoh?" protes kyuhyun

"tadi kan sudah hyung telefon kalau kau tak perlu menunggu karena tadi adalah hari terakhir drama musical hyung, jadi apa salahnya kita berpesta sedikit yah.. walau hanya minum-minum" jelas sungimin

"hyung.. minum bersama 'MEREKA'" kata kyuhyun penuh penekanan

"eh? Aniyo. Hyung tidak minum banyak hanya seteguk lalu pulang" sungmin menyadari ada aura tidak enak dari sang maknae itu, lalu ia pun langsung memeluk namja berkulit pucat itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya

"kyunie marah ya… maafkan hyung ne kyu.." lanjut sungmin dengan suara lirih, dengan kepala yang masih bersender di dada bidang milik kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya, matanya yang lucu itu tidak berani menatap mata onyx milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat itu "ne hyung, sudah kumaafkan lain kali jangan begitu lagi ne" ujar kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut hyung kesayangannya.

"Cha~~~ minnie hyung ini sudah malam sekali sebaiknya kita tidur, karena besok kita akan pergi ke china" tukas kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuh sungmin ke ranjang dan merapatkan selimut nya.

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Kyuhun pun tak lupa melaksanakan tradisinya sebelum ia dan sungmin tidur, dikecup nya lembut kedua kelopak mata dan kening milik sungmin

"jalja minnie hyung, mimpi yang indah ne" ujar kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap sayang pada hyung nya itu

"jalajayo kyunnie, mimpi yang indah juga ne" jawab sungmin, lalu menutup matanya berharap ia bia pergi ke dunia mimpi yang indah.

SKIPP

In The Morning

Suasana pagi di dorm SUPER JUNIOR kini sudah mulai riuh, ada yang menyiapkan sarapan, ada yang masiih mengemasi barang, ada yang sempat-sempatnya berselca ria, itu semua mereka lakukan dengan terburu-buru, bukan karena tanpa sebab,tapi karena mereka sebentar lagi akan terbang ke China untuk menghadiri perayaan hari persahabatan antara Korea Selatan dan jug China. Okay kita tinggalkan para member yag sedang sibuk sendiri itu dan beralaih ke kamar KYUMIN

''Kyunie… bangun chagi.." terdengar sangat lembut memang, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat tubuh kyuhyun menggeliat da perlahan membuka matanya, sungmin hanya tersenyum manis

"morning minnie hyung, poppo untukku mana?" kyuhyun pun merubah posisi nya dari yang tadi masih terbaring diranjang, dan kini sudah dengan posisi duduk menyambut morning kiss dari orang tersayangnya

'CHUP~~~~

Bibir yang kini terindektifikasi milik sungmin itu sukses mendarat di bibir tebal milik kyuhyun, hanya sekilas, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat kyuhyun tersenyum puas

"Gomawo minnie hyung, aku mandi dulu ne" sahut sang maknae gembira

.

.

.

.

.

Kini semua member Super Junior sudah tiba di Gimpo Airport, seperti biasa kyuhyun akan selalu berada dibelakang sungmin untuk mengawasi hyung nya itu, karena sedari mereka di mobil tadi sungmin sepertinya sedang menahan sakit, kyuhyun sudah mencoba beberapa kali bertanya tapi selalu saja dibalas dengan senyuman "gwaechanna kyunie" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sungmin. Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibohongi oleh senyuman sungmin itu ia tau kalau sungmin sedang sakit, namun pada dasarnya saja hyung kesayangannya ini, dia selalu ingin menyimpan masalah nya sendiri

"dia fikir aku tidak tau hahah.. jangan panggil aku cho kyuhyun kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga sungminnie hyung ku dengan baik" batin kyuhyun bergejolak (?)

Sejak tadi para member Super junior tengah menanti kedatangan pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke negeri tirai bambu China, sambil menunggu mereka sedang asyik dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, terlihat kyuhyun dan donghae yang sedang asyik berbicara satu sama lain, dan juga disebelah kyuhyun ada sosok makhluk imut bertopi yang masih setia dengan hadphone nya.

Walau kyuhyun terkesan cuek, tanpa disadari diam-diam kyuhyun melirik ke arah sosok imut disampingnya, ia memastikan kalau hyung nya itu baik-baik saja, perhatian bukan? Ya itulah seorang CHO KYUHYUN.

Sudah bosan berbincang dengan donghae ia pun menoleh ke arah sosok imut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lee sungmin(hyung kesayangannya kyuhyun), dan menatap nya sendu, ia tau hyung nya itu sedang menahan sakitnya.

"Apanya yang sakit?" ujar kyuhyun to the point, sambil menatap intens pada kedua mata foxy milik sungmin .

Kyuhyun pun perlahan memegang tengkuk sungmin dan-

"arghhh" erangan itulah yang didengar kyuhyun dari mulut mungil sungmin, ketika ia memegang tengkuknya

"jadi ini yang sakit minnie hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, kenapa bisa sakit hyung?" tanya kyuhyun selembut mungkin

"molla kyunie, mungkin tadi salah tidur" jawab sungmin seadanya

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu mendekatkan tubuh nya, dan kembali memegang tengkuk sungmin, bisa dilihat sekarang tangan sungmin mencoba menepis tangan kyuhyun yang kini mulai menekan pelan tengkuknya.

"Biarkan seperti ini minnie hyung, aku harap tidak ada penolakkan, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang paling kusayangi menahan sakit nya sendirian" ujar kyuhyun final

"tapi kyunie ini bandara, bagaimana nanti kalau ada kyumin shipper atau orang-orang disekitar sini melihat kita?" tanya sungmin khawatir

"biarkan saja, biar semua orang tau kalau CHO KYUHYUN AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN, DAN LEE SUNGMIN SELALU ADA UNTUK CHO KYUHYUN" jelas kyuhyun bangga

BLUSHH~~~

Seketika wajah sungmin pun merah merona mendengar ucapan manis kyunie nya itu.

Yap kekhawatiran sungmin pun terjawab sudah, para stalker kyumin sudah siap sedia dengan kamera mereka masing-masing, guna mengabadikkan moment yang sangat langka bagi mereka.

"ayo semua, pesawat kita sudah tiba kajja" tegas sang manager

Semua member pun bergegas untuk menuju pesawat mereka, kyuhyun pun menghentikkan aktifitas pijat memijatnya pada sungmin.

Kebetulan sekali pada saat di dalam pesawat barisan tempat kyuhyun dan sungmin ternyata mereka bersebelahan, coba saja di dalam pesawat ini tidak ramai, kyuhyun akan sujud syukur karena telah diberikan kesempatan bersebelahan di dalam pesawat, ini benar-benar keajaiban yang sungguh luar biasa.

Semua member pun kembali larut dalam kegiatannya sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan dri beberapa member, mungkin saja ada hal yang lucu.

Tapi pemandangan berbeda datang dari seorang kyuhyun, menyadari bahwa sungmin nya sudah agak baikkan setelah acara pijit memijit di bandara tadi ia pun mengeluarkan 'kekasih' elektronik nya dan memainkan nya dengan tingkat keseriusan yang tinggi (?). Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin? Sungmin sedang tertidur disamping kyuhyun yah walau tidak terlalu pulas, apa salahnya jika ia ingin istirahat sebentar

"yaa kyuhyun-ah pasang sabuk pengaman mu, sebentar lagi pesawat akan terbang" tegur sang appa Super Junior siapa lagi kalau bukan kangin.

Nampaknya kyuhyun mengabaikan periingatan kangin dan lebih memilih focus pada kekasihnya.

Kangin pun mendengus kesal, perlahan ia ia menepuk pundak sungmin, sungmin pun terbangun dan menatap kangin, lalu kangin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sungmin

"Sungmin-ah tolong beritahu kekasihmu yang disamping itu untuk memasangkan sabuk nya" bisik kangin, dan diiringii anggukan kecil dari sungmin

"YAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINNIE KU, KANGIN HYUNG" teriak sang maknae yang menyadari ada aktifitas tidak mengenakkan di sampingnya, sungmin dan kangin pun sampai terlonjak dibuatnya.

"YAA maknae bisakah kau tidak berteriak, kalau aku mengambil minnie mu tak masalahkan" jawab kangin, ada nada memancing rasanya di kalimat tadi

Bisa dilihat sekarang dua orang yang berada di kanan dan juga kiri sungmin itu saling menatap tajam, sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan sungmin pun menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dan tangannya pun melingkar di lengan panjangg kyuhyun, sontak kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yag dilakukan sungmin.

Sungmin pun menatap kyuhyun lembut, sontak saja pandangan yang tadi membara dan berapi api pada kangin, langsung berubah menjadi pandangan sayang ketika melihat kedua mata foxy itu menatap dirinya.

''kangin hyung hanya ingin memberitahuku agar aku meberitahumu untuk memasang sabuk pengaman kyunie, jangan seperti ini lagi ne, aku takut'' ujar sungmin lirih, dan disambut dengan pelukkan oleh kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung mianhae sudah membuat minnie hyung takut" ujar kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin, lalu bagaimana dengan kangin?

"hmm pasangan yang serasi" gumam kangin sambil tersenyum dan kembali dengan aktifitas awalnya

Pasangan kyumin yang masih setia berpelukkan itu pun perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukkannya

"Minnie hyung" panggil kyuhyun

"hmm" sungmin pun mendongak kan kepalanya menatap mata kyuhyun

"Ingat Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu ada untuk Lee Sungmin" ujar kyuhyun lembut

Seakan mengerti maksud kyunie nya itu sungmin pun tersenyum "dan Lee Sungmiin akan selalu ada untuk Cho Kyuhyun" balas sungmin

Perlahan namun pasti wajah kyuhyun kini mendekat ke arah sungmin dan mulai mendaratkan ciuman lembut nan hangat kepada bunny ming nya itu

"INGAT CHO KYUHYUN AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN DAN LEE SUNGMIN AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUK CHO KYUHYUN" gumam kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya dengan minnie hyung nya.

**~~~END~~~**

**Wah…. Akhir yang sangat GAJE huhuhhhh author emank gak bisa ngarang kata2 romantis **

**Dan jangan lupa ne bagi yang udah baca 'review juseyo'~~~~ ^^**


End file.
